This invention relates to an improved stabilizing apparatus for a window or door, especially to the improvements concerning the stabilization of an Aluminium-framed window or door.
Presently, there are two popular types of windows in general use in buildings: the pull type and the push type The push type of window, as shown in FIG. 6, shows the window been pulled outwardly and which comprises a long blocking strip 4 on the windowsill 3 for controlling the window being at a fixed position when closed. For controlling and stabilizing the window at appropriate opened or closed positions, this push type of window also has a stabilizing apparatus 1. The stabilizing apparatus 1, as seen in FIG. 1, comprises a hollow rectangular body 10 and a flat plate 12 extending from the lower portion of the hollow rectangular body 10. The hollow rectangular body 10 has an opening 11 on the side toward the flat plate 12 and also has a protuberance 19 with a hollow tube on the top thereof. A movable connecting arm 13 is disposed in the hollow rectangular body 10 with the toothed end thereof pivotted at the position A. An adjustment element 14 comprises a threaded head 141 and a handle 142 wherein the threaded head 141 is concealed in the hollow rectangular body 10 and the handle 142 connected with the threaded head 141 protrudes from the protuberance 19. The threaded head 141 of the adjustment element 14 is designed to be engageable with the toothed element 132 of the movable connecting arm 13. Therefore, the movable connecting arm 13 will move horizontally as the handle 142 of the adjustment element 14 is rotated clockwise or counterclockwise. The other end of the movable connecting arm 13 has a rotatable element 131 which connects to the rack on the bottom of the window so that the window will move with the movable connecting arm 13.
Now referring to FIG. 5 and 6, an embodiment of the stabilizing apparatus of the prior art can be seen. The stabilizing apparatus is installed on the windowsill 3 by passing through the long blocking strip 4 and is fixed to the windowsill 3 by screwing them together via a pair of separate holes 16 on the flat plate 12. In general, the flat plate 12 has two pairs of holes 16 and 18 for fixing, but the pair of holes 18 is useless for being blocked by the long blocking strip 4. Therefore, when the stabilizing apparatus is used in Aluminium door frames or plastic-framed windows, the stabilizing effect is not very good because the hollow chracteristic of these materials.
In order to provide a better stabilizing effect, this invention has added an external stabilizing bracket 2 which has two separate insert legs 21 extending approximately perpendicularly from the bracket 2, which can be inserted into the stabilizing means 1 for increasing stability.